Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603015851
Elphaba (The Wicked Witch Of The West) from Wicked and Elsa (The Snow Queen) from Frozen. They are very similar. They were both born in noble families, with strange and dangerous powers that they cannot control, have a lonely childhood, wrongly feared by the population and voiced by Idina Menzel. That's and this is how they are very similar to each other. If they met, they could become good friends. Though completely written by different people and at different times, Elsa and Elphaba have many similarities like, being born different, have special abilities, being perceived as evil and content with loneliness. Since Idina Menzel both plays Elphaba from Wicked and Elsa from Frozen. I decided to put her two characters together. Even Idina had to compare both Elphaba and Elsa together, since both are rebellious of wanting the freedom that they need. I love the similarities between Elsa and Elphaba as characters a lot, way, far more than ever. The combination between the two is beautiful. Anna and Glinda do have some similarities. They are not on the level of Elsa and Elphaba who have convinced me that one is reincarnated from the other. Anna and Glinda should meet each other and become friends too. Elphaba and Elsa should be awesome friends. They are very similar characters, although they do have different motives. I noticed that they were similar too, obviously, but I enjoy both of them. Two women that were misunderstood and discriminated because they were different. Elphaba and Elsa being badass together. This is our dream duo. These two should have a "World's Finest" comic together or something. They remind us a lot of Bea and Tora from DC comics. Oh, the beauty of Elphaba and Elsa being paired together. Two characters are just really similar in a lot of ways. Defying Gravity is pretty much the same theme as Let It Go. Crossovers between Wicked and Frozen should really happen in canon too which it'll be a lot, far cooler than ever so far. Wicked deserve to be a Disney movie too just like Frozen. They should be best friends forever. Elsa and Elphaba should sing together Let It Go and Defying Gravity. Elsa and Elphaba deserve to be in Sly-therin House in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Elsa and Elphaba should meet Daenrys Targaryen too. I'd entirely like and love to see all the moments and all the other moments between Elsa and Elphaba a lot, way, far more than ever so far. Elsa and Elphaba deserve to befriend any and anybody else who may be very different from them but they're very similar to Elsa and Elphaba but it never ever even matters how different or similar they are. Elsa of Arendelle and Elphaba Of Oz are one of the most likable characters ever so far. Not only are they played by Idina Menzel and have similar names but they're characters than can relate too. In the end they both just want to be free. They feel like they don't fit in because they are different. Elphaba having green and having powers, and Elsa having ice powers. They both hide from the others to find themselves. They both sang Let It Go and Defying Gravity. These two characters have the same actress Idina Menzel, have a lot of same traits, both have uncontrolled powers, great and beautiful, have sisters they care about, both have a hand that harms them when they want to protect them, break away from societies because they were rejected for their differences, have high polictical standings until they turn from it because of their powers, great songs to being free, Defying Gravity and Let It Go. They fight alone, but yet have someone fights for them and both of their names with E, neither of them mean any nor any other harm, but harm comes to them... viewed differently by society, two girls due to their powers bring to life unsentient beings like scarecrows, tin men and snowmen, Elsa had Olaf and Marshmallow and Elphaba had the tin man and scarecrow, whereas Olaf and Scarecrow were friendly and reachable, Marshmallow and Tinman are quite aggressive and violent. They have many things in common or just a few things in common and they have to accept differences in one another. Elsa had parents that love her but Elphaba didn't at all like she should've had too. They're not evil. They're just misunderstood.